unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
NintenD'oh Zii EWW
The NintenD'oh Zii EWW is the greatest shaming system ever, designed by Homer Simpson, which isn't really saying much, Captain 1, Captain 0 and a scientist named Tom. It was first created when Homer heard the Nintendo Wii U was made, and decided that even he could do better than that. Homer told everyone that, and the response was just Tom shouting "DRUNK SCIENCE!", then drinking "The Cold Game One". Three months, 992 cans of beer, four hours of collaboration, eight chunks of cheese, 1,000 computer pieces, five Minecraft men, and two plumbers later, the NintenD'oh Zii EWW was born. It has since become one of the most popular shaming systems in the NintenD'oh line, but still less popular than every other company's shaming system. It even made the Legion of Captains bat an eye! Features The NintenD'oh Zii EWW currently brags that it is the only shaming system in NintenD'oh history that has both a cup holder and a power button. It also prides itself in new mode 47 & 160 bit graphics and a second button on the controller. Lisa Simpson has even claimed that the Zii EWW is evil and can take over your mind so you should not buy it, but then Bart Simpson bribed her with a pony that she is wrong, but she refused the bribe, so Bart shot her. It also has a downloadble software which is 42 dollars and 420 cents, Its a virtual Death Note and gos by the same rules, but Weegee hacked into NintenD'ohs HQ and made it a My little pony hunting game. SO then lots of people were mad and threw there systems oit of the windows. Reception The Zii EWW was hated by 98% of the people who used it. The remaining 4% thought it was okay, but not great. This broke a record, as no NintenD'oh shaming system has ever been this popular before. It is also the least popular shaming system of the decade. 3D, Lite and what ever the "i" in DSi meant After discovering the awesome 3D powers of 3DS, the fresh shaming skills of DS Lite and "i"ness of DSi, Captain 1 and 0 made Nintend'oh Zii 3DEWW, Zii EWW Lite and Zii EWWi, the three counterparts of Nintend'oh Zii EWW. However, the 4% were brainwashed by the 98% and it was voted the new worst shaming system. Construction Making a homemade Nintend'oh Zii EWW is simple rocket science that's easy as pie. You shove a toaster in the WaMachine, then add a Shamesphere to the WaToaster. Then you sew a NightmareCast and a arcade game case to it. You then put a electric lightning rod and a vending machine on it. You put a SuperVolt battery, a normal Energizer battery and a thermonuclear battery in the money slot of the vending machine. You put a car engine at the bottom and all the real-life Nintendo game systems from 1980 to 2080 on the top and sides. You shoot it with 2 Spartan Lazers, one light, one dark, at the machine, blend it all together, put it back in the WaMachine again (now with it's settings to "COMBINE") and out pops a Wii U! You infect it with some Awesome Sauce and Coffee, Coco-Cola, Bacon, Banana and Licorice flavor, mash it into overrated mashed potatoes, feed it to Zeegee, make it stare at Pickelodeon, knead it & genetically mutate it, SnapChop it with a plate & a tomato, cover it in chocolate & caramel and you got a Zii EWW! But you are not done there! Once the Zii EWW(which powers by itself) appears, you have to beat it with a sledgehammer until it begs for mercy. Give it a lollipop so it feels better, and you got one more step. The final step is to ask for a blessing from Captain 0 and the Light Star X. You have to give a super good reason for making a Zii EWW, If you are evil, the Zii EWW will zap you to death. If you are a good guy, you have created the most powerful and helpful portable shame/beer device system most known to man, animal and space kind. Usage Zii EWWs are used play shames, but it can also: * Burn enemies * Making drinks * Blow up brick walls * Knock spies with beer bottles * Make dinner * Make breakfast * Make calls * Buy stuff that you want * Open cans * Things iPads can do * Teleport to different dimensions * Heat beer * Make ice cream * Make videos * Watch videos * Start another war on pickles * Tweet Category:Stuff Category:Machines Category:Shaming systems Category:Losers